fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC021
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC021» ---- ''~At the Sky Feder Headquarters~ Yuki : So Dracyan them all got new moves than evolving. Riki : It seems like it. Kamon : Well the point is they all got stronger, even Naga can't resist it. Garuburn : Kamon, do make the answer so quickly. Tankshell : Garuburn is right, who knows that if Naga getting stronger. Rimai : Let's don't think that first, think about Dracyan them had successfully become stronger. Ryukai : Rimai right. Ryuken : Even thinking of that won't change anything. Ken : Yeah, if Naga did get stronger, Riki them can get stronger too. Misuru : Don't lose you guys! Riki : Thanks. Then we heard the door of the elevator opens, we turn and saw someone in there, revealed a person who wear in black and white outfit, and wearing a big hat and sunglasses. Its Rinne. Rinne : *Walks out* Riki : Rinne! Rinne : ? *Look at Riki* Others : *Look at Riki* Riki : Well can I have a talk with you? Rinne : ? ... ~Timeskip~ Me, Rinne, Samuru, Kamon, Bakuga, and Novu came outside, because I have a talk with Rinne and I don't want to let Ryukai them hear it. Rinne : What is it? Riki : ... Rinne : If you had something to talk then split it out, don't just stand there and be quiet. *Angry* Garuburn : You don't have to be so angry. Rinne : I'm not angry, I have something to do if you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving then. Riki : Rinne, Raine-san's death not your fault. Rinne : ! *Surprise* Riki : So don't bear everything to yourself. Rinne : *Surprise* ... *Bitter smile* So you'd know, don't you. Genesis Dragonoid, I presumed. Dracyan : So you do have that kind of thoughts in your mind. Kamon : What do you mean? Dracyan : Rinne think because of her, her mother died, she thinks this is her fault when Genjuro suggested her become the new leader of Sky Feder, she agreed to it but only because of her guilty. Dravise : That's ridiculous. Bakuga : Don't tell me, Rinne's past is your trial? Riki : Um. Novu : The trial that given to the wielder will effect to the Wielder's personal but why Rinne's past have to do with this? Riki : After hearing Ryukai them said Rinne's past and Raine-san, I kept thinking about it. I don't know actually what happened when Rinne was captured, please tell me Rinne what happen exactly that time. Rinne : *Depressed* Ok. I will tell. 「6 years ago, I ' was captured by a gang along with the other children, we were capture to a place that similar to this place (Sky Feder Headquarters). They waited they escort at the time being, if who against them, there's only death to them and there were. Three kids been killed in front of us. We all were scared that time and not even the courage to stand up to them. That time, we only can waited to be sell out sea and work as a minion for them.」'' Raydra : What a horrible humans they are. Rinne : They not even humans anymore. ''「We only can waited that time, but - that time, I heard a song.」'' Samuru : A Song? ''「A song that sang '' by a person with a familiar voice. That person is - my mother. My mother was also fighting outside, try to rescue us. As every gang members gone for battling, we had our chance back there, but there's was a fire accident. We can't even make outside because of the smoke but -」'' Kamon : But ? ''「Mother's song '' gave me courage, told me not to give up, don't give up on living. So I bust every kids out with the dainty me. As everyone was successfully escaped from the place, we was spotted by one of the members, I lured those members so the others can escaped. 」'' Dragren : That's too risky! Rinne : There had no choice. ''「That time I still'' a kid, my physical almost at its limit, as I was almost gonna be killed, - my mother saved me, defeated those guys and take me out of there. 」'' Dracyan : Your mother is a wonderful person. Rinne : Yes. She was. Novu : But its strange. Kamon : Eh? Garuburn : I remember that Ryukai them said that Raine died when try to rescue you but - Rinne : How my mother died? I can't tell you that. I don't have that part of memory back then. Riki : Eh? What does that mean? Dravise : And how do you know only that moment? Rinne : I just know, I only don't have the part of the memory how my mother died. '「When I wake up, I realized I'm surrounded by flames and I saw a person standing in front me, that person is my mother. My mother sing with wound and blood even in surrounded by the flame. The fireman, officers, the agents from the government came quickly as they could to save the people left, but they were too late, my mother already died as she continued to sing even in blood. After that, I only can cried and cried, repeatedly. As I open up my early present that mother should give me, I found a little paper in a music box, there was an address wrote on it, the address lead to Sky Feder Headquarter, I went alone to the place as I found out that my mother once was the leader of Sky Feder. Genjuro them found me, and Genjuro asked me letting me becoming the new leader. Of course I agreed, only because to erase my guilty. But after knowing why my mother want to be the leader of the gang, actually she just want to fulfill her dream only. 」'' Samuru : Dream? Rinne : That is bring peace to everyone that everyone can smile and live happily forever. So I took on my mother's dream and work as a real leader from that on. Riki : Mystery~ I never knew that before. Sorry. Rinne : Why should you apologies? I don't get to you. So Grandeeney right about it. Kamon : Grandeeney? Rinne : Wavern's protector, I went before even the fight between WBMA and Chrome City start, she told me that fate can be change, but the time can't be change so easily, and trust the song in you heart. That last sentence just like my mother said just before she died. Riki : Rinne... '''~Alarm activated~ Suddenly the alarm was activate which made everyone to a surprise. Samuru : What is it? Rinne : This alarm pattern, no it can't be! *Run away* Riki : Rinne?! We followed Rinne ran into the headquarter again. Everyone is panicking about something, Rinne ran before us. What's going on?! Shinji : Hurry, get all the citizens to a safe place! Others : Yes, Sir! Riki : Ogawa-san! Shinji : Everyone. Novu : What's going on here now? Shinji : Silent Phantom sent out a number of 1000 of Core System Weapon and they are attacking at the Central city of Western now. All : EH?! Bakuga : What about the citizens? Shinji : Now everyone is doing their best to evacuate the citizens from the weapons but we can't let the weapons just wander around in the city. Samuru : 1000 of Core System Weapons... Dravise : This number is disadvantageous to us. Kamon : What should we do? *Frustrated* Sakuya : Ogawa-san, please look at this. We all look at a live video as Sakuya gives, showing a person riding a motorcycle and its familiar to us. Wait a minute!? That is-! Riki : Rinne?!?! Garuburn : She can ride a motorcycle?! Dragren : Its not the time to make jokes though! Sakuya : Rinne-san took Heaverend with her and now she heading toward the Central City. All : EH?! Samuru : Don't tell me she gonna eliminate the weapons on herself. Raydra : Its impossible! Shinji : Can't communicate with Rinne-san? Sakuya : Rinne-san blocked all of her communicator devices. Aoi : We can't contact her. Sakuya : Where is Commissioner at this time?! Shinji : Rinne-san... ~At the Central City of Western~ Rinne's POV I arrived to the battle field where the 1000 Core System Weapons are. Wavern : Rinne are you sure you can handle this number of Core System Weapons? Rinne : I ... I'm a sentinel, is my duty to protect everyone and ... I got used to it isn't it Wavern? Wavern : Yes, you always fight alone on you battle that's is your way to fight. As we talk, the Core System Weapon slowly approaching us. Core System Weapon : *Start shooting at Rinne* Rinne : ... *Jump to dodge* 「Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron」 '「(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively) ' (Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)」' Rinne : *Armed Gear, Heavenrend equipped* 「 A blade that slices gales, its elegance of a thousand flowers ''' A moon shone in the night; sadness, return to the Pure Land...for eternity」' Rinne : *Slicing the C.S.Weapons fastly* '「A howling, wailing battlefield, wiping the dew vainly ' Memories and pride, become a clap of thunder」' Rinne : *Hang up the B-Rapper, and down to the ground, and then cut through it* '''「Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds ' Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love」' C.S.Weapons : *Approaching slowly toward Rinne* ' 「Unable to go now...A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage' ' Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond」' Rinne : *Wait, their movements is different than usual, it couldn't be* C.S.Weapon : *Shooting at Rinne* Rinne : *Transformed her katana to a large sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. "Azure Flash"* 「Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world」 Rinne : *Landed on the ground* Then I heard someone running behind me, and call my name. Riki : Rinne! Is Riki and the others, why they're here? Riki's POV Riki :Rinne! Rinne : Riki, what are you guys doing here? Riki : Is too risky to fight alone... Rinne : That's not important, *Enable communicator device* Ogawa-san, can you hear me? Shinji : Rinne-san. Rinne : Ogawa-san, detect is there any waveform of this area. Aoi : *Detecting* Ah, there is one. But this wave pattern kinda... Sakuya : Yes. Is kinda similar to something, but I can't recall it. Shinji : ... *Realized* This is a bomb?! All : Ah?! Kamon : Wait! You mean that there is a bomb set here?! Rinne : So it is. Tankshell : You know from the start? Rinne : The movement, the way that the C.S.Weapons do is different than usual and Curtiss ain't a person that sending out 1000 of C.S.Weapons just for nothing. He has a plan and there fore he is trying destroy the central city which not just sacrificing many lives and also an easy way to rule the gangs that located in Western. As a God Emperor, I cannot let that happen. Riki : Rinne... Rinne : You all go find the bomb and remove it. I can handle my self. Riki : Its too risky to fight alone! When we still having our conversion between us, who knows that even the bats also upgrade to C.S.Weapons. Dracyan : ? That is ... Riki : Mystery~ Even the bats?! Then ... ??? : *Shooting at the bats* There's arrows shoot at those bats. We look at where the arrows came from, we all were surprise because we saw - Millay : .... Riki / Rinne : Millay?/Shiya... Millay : Hypm! This piece of crap wouldn't stop squealing like a stuck pig, so I figured this at least might shut it up! Don't get me wrong! Its not like I wanted to help you guys or anything! Genjuro : Sorry, the help's arrived a little late. *On the comunicator* Millay : Ah *Blush/Embarrassed* Riki : *Happy* Haha. Rinne : Helper? ~Flashback during when Riki them still having their trial~ Millay's POV ''' ''' Millay : Why you always follow me?! Are you also sent by my father?! Even you don't have a gear, why you always protecting me?! Genjuro : No. Your father had been arrested by his movement lately. Second, whether I have a gear or not has nothing to do with it, I doing it because I still an adult compared to you. Millay : An Adult? *Anger* Genjuro : ... Millay : I hate adults even my father, and my mother who died most of all. I'm not like those idealistic cowards. Rescue refugees from a guerrilla war? My mother so pathetic that saving the world with the power of song? Any adults worth a damn shouldn't waste their time on such a wishful thinking! *Anger* Genjuro : Wishful Thinking.... huh? You said that real adults shouldn't waste their time on wishful thinking? To a contrary, its because we are adults that we have our own dreams and ideals. When you become an adult, you grow up and become stronger but more importantly, once you're an adult you get the chance to take those crazy dreams you had when you still as a kid, and make them real. And your dreams and ambitions become more important than ever. You think that your mother went out for war, get back sick, just out of wishful thinking. Not a chance, didn't she throw herself into the hell so that she could realized her dream of changing the world for the better with her songs? Millay : *Surprise* Why ... are ... you .... Genjuro : She just wanted to show you the unyielding truth that dreams can be fulfilled . Millay : Huh.... *Surprise* Genjuro : Even Though you may have declared that you hate your mother, but I'm sure that she loved you more than anything else in the world. Millay : *Try not to cry* .... Genjuro : *Hug Millay* Millay : *Cried* Dharak : Mylady... ~Timeskip~ Millay : I shouldn't ... Genjuro : You can't come with me? Millay : ... Genjuro : You're not alone as you think you are, even if you choose to walk your own path, it will meet up with ours sooner than you think. Millay : You think former enemies can join forces with each other just like this? That's pretty idealistic coming from an adult who knows how harsh the world is. Genjuro : You're sure are a difficult one, aren't you? *Throw something to Millay* Here. Millay * Catch the the thing* A communicator? Genjuro : You can use it to ride public transport and buy thing from a vending machine, up to a certain limit. It's pretty handy. *Start the engine of the car* Millay : Ano... Genjuro : ? Millay : Thank you... Genjuro : *Smile* You don't have to, but I think that you should talk that to Rinne-kun instead. I know She sure have some talks with you. Millay : Huh? Genjuro : So then meet you later. ~End Flashback~ None POV ''' ''' Genjuro : That's right, its the gear user bearing the second classified Armed Gear, Ichaival. Millay Shiya. Riki : *rush in front of Millay* Millay! Thank you so much! I knew you'd join us sooner or later! *Happy* Millay : *Surprise because Riki's sudden behavior* Ah! *Communicator dropped* Are you a mental?! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?! *Angry* *Blush* Rinne : We should concentrate on dealing with the C.S.Weapons for now. Millay : *Run away from Riki* I'll handle it myself! Just stay out of my way! Riki : Hah? Rinne : .... *Glare* 「If you gouge out your wounds, you'll be able to forget, right? ' Should I rip off that kiddy justice off for you?」' Millay : *Tranforming into a cross bow and shooting down the bats* Rinne : Let's just leave the airborne C.S.Weapons to her and I'll handle on the ground ones. You guys Hurry up go find the bomb. Riki : But! Rinne : *Start attacking the weapons* Bakuga : Leave the bomb to me and Nove, you guys go escort Rinne them. Kamon : Ok, take care. All : *Split out* 「HaHa! Now, it's show time. ''' Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano.」' Millay : ''*Changing into a pair of Gatling, '"Billion Maiden"*'' Riki them : *Start shooting at the weapons* Rinne : *Slicing the weapons* '''「Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you. I'll reject you. Yeah... I'll reject you.」 Millay : *Continued firing at the weapons* Rinne : *Continued slicing* Millay / Rinne : *Accidently bump into each other* Ah! Millay : What are you doing?! Get out of my way! Rinne : Come to your own senses too, Shiya. Do you wish to fight alone? Millay : I don't like to be talk by someone too you know. I'm always alone. Did I miss the part where we became best friends! *Anger* Rinne : Urg... *Glare**Angry* Millay : We may not have any reason to fight each other now, but, we don't have any reason not to fight, either! Let's just keep going like this before! You don't expect that people to just - Riki : *Grab one hand of Millay's* Yes, we can. Millay : Hah?! *Blush* What are doing you fool?! Kamon : Riki?! Riki : We can settle our differences with anyone *Then grab Rinne's*. Samuru : Riki!? Dravise : Wait, Samuru. Samuru : Huh? Dravise : Riki had his own mind, let watch for now. Riki : All this time, I've been wondering why we didn't have an armed gear just like Rinne and Millay do. I always though its sucked to just a b-shot without any extraordinary power like you two do. But not anymore, it because that we don't equip any weapons in our hand, that we can hold your hands like this instead. I can be friend with both of you. That's every b-shots' armed gear should be. Rinne : Riki.... *Insert the katana into the ground* Riki : *Smile* Millay : ? HUh? Rinne : *Reach out a hand to reach Millay's* Millay : Huh.... *Blush* Rinne : ... Millay : Uh... *Blushing* *Trying* Rinne : *Just take Millay's hand quickly* Millay : Hah?! Is his idiocy contagious?! Rinne : I guess so, he's a idiot that's why. And it looks like you got it too. Millay : *Blushing* .... You're kidding me As we were having this kind of conversation, the weapons slowly approaching us. Then ... Novu : Everyone! Kamon : Novu! Jenta : Did you guys found the bomb? Novu : Yes. Its over there *Pointing a building, a statue on it* There's a mini bomb set there. Garuburn : Then remove it. Bakuga : We can't because there's a barrier. Raydra : Sorry, even we can't destroy the barrier. Riki : What we gonna do? Millay : I have an Idea. Something that only I can do. All : *Look at Millay* Millay : Ichaival's specialty is long range, wide area artillery. I'll gonna blow them all to pieces in one time. Dracyan : But how? Millay : I'll keep raising the energy output of the gear , but suppress the actual release. After overloading it, with the energy until it goes critical, I'll release it all in once. Rinne : But doing that, the gear will might .... more importantly, you'll be totally defenseless while you're charging. Its too dangerous against this many opponents. Riki : That's true. But all that means is that we'll have to protect Millay! Millay : Uh.... *Surprise* Rinne : *Smile* Others : *Smile* *Nod* All : *Spread out start attacking the weapons* Millay : *I didn't call them to do, now I can't even go back.* 「I wonder why, why? Even though my heart was all a mess, ''' I didn't hate the warmth of the hand reached out to me...」' Millay : *''Charging* Riki : *If Everyone join their hands, we won't lose to C.S.Weapons, Ixion and even Naga* 「It's overflowing... overflowing... Overflowing this much. ''' The light... Power... Lets my soul...?」' Rinne : *Making everyone united as by Holding hands? Its definitely is Riki's armed gear.* '「Shoot free! Enthusiastic praise, brilliance, heartbeats! All of them. ' Look at the sky... It won't drip down... Because I've found it.」' Rinne / Riki : '''ITS YOURS!!! Millay : *Millay's armor transforms into a large, braced backpack which produces a quartet of missiles several times larger than Millay herself. While it can destroy large amount of opponents in a single shot, "Mega Deth Quartet"* 「Ah, never again... Never again! I won't wander. ''' Let the dream that should come true roar with the feelings of my entire soul.」' Millay : *Fired* *Shooting many weapons* Rinne : *Focusing on the raising energy* *Then the large sword became more larger sword* '''Ah!' *delivering swings laced with more powerful blue lightning towards the barrier, along with the C.S.Weapons, "Sentinel's Azure Flash* 「This is a requiem of conviction. ''' My song is a song of the future, a song that rips through the warped falsehoods.」 I've realized... I can finally... See it.」' Millay : *Fired at the barrier* The barrier of the bomb was destroy along with the bomb itself. ' 「I'm sure it will reach... Surely.」''' Basara : *Done firing* Is it work? Millay : Of course it work! Rinne : *Smile* Riki and the others : *Happy* Hah Millay : Even though the bomb was been removed, armed gear sure reach its limit. *Throwing the armed gear to the ground which it been cracked or turn into dust* Rinne : *Does the same too* Millay : *You don't need to followed me too you know. Rinne : How could I said, if only you got your own armed gear destroyed, then why should I still keep it? And by the I'll feel bad if I'm the only one who still has the gear. Millay : Hymph! I really done get into you. Rinne : *Reach out a hand* Now you think we can fight together or not ? Millay : Uh? .... *Holding hand with Rinne's* Riki and the others : *Relieved* Millay : *Blush* *Stubborn* First thing first, I only doing this just ... to pay back that old man. Rinne : You sure are a difficult ones, aren't you? Millay : Don't say the same thing as the old man does! Rinne : Yeah... Yeah.... Dragren : Finally the fight between them has over. Drazeros : Now everyone is united, we can go defeat Naga now. Others: *Agreed* Riki : Millay! .... Millay : Hey! Don't ...! Rinne : Aleh Aleh.... ---- Preview : ''' ''' Riki : Millay! Thank you so much by helping us..... *Happy* ''' ''' Millay : Are you an idiot!? Hey are you even listening to me?! *Blush* Dharak : This two .... Dracyan : will never change. Together : Next Time! Emblem Charge! B-Fight!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works